What if Rock had said yes?
by Wildflower712
Summary: What if Rock had said Yes? Or Jayfeather you can stay with the ancient cats? find out here! Rated T , just in case!:)
1. Chapter 1

**What if Rock had said YES…**

Chapter 1

"Fine you can stay… but on one condition." Rock spoke in his old scratchy voice.

"What is it?" Jayfeather spoke his heart starting to race at the thought of staying with the ancient cats… And Half Moon.

"You must teach the cats the ways of Tribe of Rushing Water. Do you understand? I know that this is a very big responsibility but you have to do this if you want to stay." Rock said in a deep extremely serious voice.

Without taking a second though he burst out, "Yes I will! I do understand! I'll do it!" Jayfeather said eagerly, hoping Half Moon had not noticed he was missing.

"Fine, go… just don't kill yourself in the process of following Half Moon." He said Rock said rolling his sightless eyes.

"Don't worry Rock I'll be fine." Jayfeather said while turning away and heading to the ancient cats… and Half Moon.

He passed Sky Fawn comforting Broken Shadow yowling at the though of leaving her son in the tunnels, even though Jayfeather knew that he had already died a long time ago.

He saw in the distance the elders waving their tail goodbye, he waved his tail as well as he caught up to Half Moon who had her back turned to him with her head going from side to side, she looked like she was looking for something.

"Boo!" He said in her ear and she jumped, wiped around and chuckled then tackled him. He yelped in surprise and squirmed under her wait. She licked him on the cheek and got off.

"Boo." She said in a whisper with an amused look on her face.

"Now why did you do that?" he said playfully.

"Because I knew it would scare you!" she growled playfully back. They both got into a fighting stance, and started to go around in circles staring at each other play growling with their claw sheathed, that was until Chasing Clouds stepped in between them.

"That's enough! No more playing!" He snarled at both of them, "We have a long journey ahead and need to get some rest!" he finished by giving Jayfeather on last glare and walked off.

"It's ok Jay's Wing my father doesn't mean any harm." Half Moon spoke softly, and gently, and then licked him on the cheek, "come on let's make a nest." She spoke more cheerfully, and then scrambled away to get some moss, and bracken.

Jayfeather watched her go with a smile on his face. He was really starting to like Half Moon, more than he probably should have, but he really enjoyed being around her, and when she wasn't he felt, sort of… lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He walked off sniffing for some moss and bracken, still having difficulties, he was not used to being able to see, he tripped on some bracken and landed in some moss. He cursed than realized what he had stumbled into. He picked up the moss and grabbed some bracken then walked back, tipping and falling all the way, to where he saw Half Moon sitting and waiting for him.

"Oh no!" she said in a high pitched voice as he walked out of some brambles he had fallen into, "Let me help you." She said taking the moss and bracken and setting them down close by, then helping him out.

"Are you ok?" she asked, staring into him with forest green eyes.

He gulped trying to tear himself from her beautiful green pools, which are called eyes. Then he shook himself hard closing his eyes and putting all four paws down, but a sharp pain coursed though his paw all the way up to his elbow. He yelped and stumbled forward into her.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she whimpered helping him stand again and looking at the paw that he was holding in the air.

"Yeah but I got a thorn in my paw." He said through gritted teeth.

"Just your paw? You have thorns everywhere!" she commented as she led him away, "here you lay down and take that thorn out of your paw and I will get the moss and bracken." She said licking him on the head.

"Okay." He said with soft eyes as she briskly padded away to the supplies.

She picked it up then traveled the short distance back to him, and placed the moss and bracken down into a nice and good-sized bed, big enough for two.

"There." She said looking at him as he picked the thorn out.

"Perfect." he breathed.

"Okay, let me help you." And she helped him into the nest, (Jayfeather liked this too much to argue) and she started to pick the thorns out one, by one.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes feeling comforted, remembering the times in the nursery when Squirrelflight would groom him.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." She breathed into his ear. And that was the last thing he heard as he drifted off into a deep black comfortable sleep.


End file.
